Bella
by Salmiakki Skittles
Summary: A short one-shot revolving around Romano and Belgium, set just after the Halloween party and the two dressed in their respective Red Riding Hood costumes. Mainly just consisting of fluffy goodness and light cursing on Romano's part.


A/N: This is my first time actually writing both Hetalia fanfiction, apart from online roleplaying, and as the character Belgium so please excuse any possible inaccuracies in her personality and such. Also for the purposes of this fanfic, I'll be using human names for the characters. Additionally I don't claim ownership over any of the characters, I'd be glad if I did though.

* * *

Taking a seat at one of the vacant tables, Lovino sighed heavily to himself, lightly face-planting into the table. "Why did I even let the Spanish bastard fool me into wearing this damn dress?"  
He roughly tugged the bonnet from his head but hadn't bothered removing the rest of the outfit, namely the white dress which he'd been assigned to wear for this group. Of course, he had protested at first but from negotiation on part on both Antonio and Bella, he finally gave in.

"Hello Lovino, did you have fun tonight?"  
Bella looked over at Lovino, whom still had his head placed against the plastic table firmly. Taking little notice of the lack of reaction on the Italian's part, she drew a seat of her own out and sat next to him. "Oh come on, I don't think the costume looked that bad. I think you make a very cute grandmother."  
She laughed lightly, leaning down slightly to try and catch his eye, instead causing her red hood to fall forward over her eyes. "Oops."

Lovino's frown grew a somewhat considerable amount, now meeting Bella's gaze, although her's had indeed been obstructed by the red hood she still wore despite the official party finishing earlier during the night. Most of the guests had either left to return home, wandered off to their own smaller parties or had just decided to hang around and smooch left over food and drinks from America's supply. Soon growing frustrated with the hood, Lovino reached out to pull it up but stopping after realising how close his hands had been to her face. "Dammit…"  
He hesitated for a moment before drawing his hand away from her.

A little confused by this, but slightly amused at the same time, the Belgian woman lifted the hood back away from her eyes. "Better now?" She asked with a polite smile, drawing some stray strands of hair from her face. Lovino only shook his head in response. "No, put it back."  
Bella tilted her head slightly, her confusion growing slightly but shrugged it off and pulled the hood back to where it had fallen before. "Is this okay, Lovi?"

"Sì Bella." The Italian drew his arm out once again, hesitating once again as his hand brushed against the material, but instead of pulling back like the first time, he slowly raised his left hand up. Along with that, pulling the velvet hood back over her head once more. After doing so, he looked away from her, taking hold of one of the glasses that had been set onto the table beforehand, taking a drink of the bubbling liquid. "Really Lovino, really?"  
He muttered to himself, quickly finishing the contents of the glass then setting It back onto the table with a light 'clink'.

"Lovino, I am sorry if this is being uncomfortable for you… but if it helps, I still think you are looking cute in the dress." Bella tried comforting the Italian, although in the back of her mind her words hadn't sounding quite as right as they had in her mind. Lovino groaned lightly at hearing her words, namely 'cute'. He hadn't wanted to be cute, especially when he was trying to disprove this particular label he'd been given.  
"Not cute, Bella. I'm a man, I should not be cute. Dammit! I should be something less like the pet gatto of fratello's, but more manly… and this stupid dress is not helping." Lovino fixed his gaze back onto the table, resting his head onto his arm.

"Ohh… Well I was not knowing you did not like being called cute, I'm sorry." Bella let out a light, awkward chuckle before rubbing the Italian's shoulder gently. "If you would be liking, I could be calling you something else. How about handsome? Hmm… Maybe not, and sexy is much too a vulga-"  
Her words were interrupted by a rushed, rather unthought through kiss. The kiss has ended as quickly as it had began to any of the other possible observers in the hall, although the moment had drawn out to both Bella and Lovino.  
"Scusa Bella, that was uncalled for." The Italian looked down, his eyes occasionally flickering upwards to see her facial expression towards the situation. After the initial shock, her lips curved into a warm smile. "If that was what you were wanting, you could have been asking."

"Sei Bella… and by that I am not meaning sì as in yes to you. I am meaning that you're beautiful. Bella in Italian is beautiful and… Oh I give up!" Lovino had started off his explanation rather well in his own mind but his words began to collide with his thoughts and it had just gone downhill from here.  
"Please do not be getting upset, I think I am knowing what you are trying to say." Bella gently took hold of Lovino's hand, rubbing her thumb over the top lightly.

"Well… Sì bella." He nodded, genuinely grateful that he hadn't been needing to try and explain his minor ramble once again, instead opting for returning the Belgium woman's action, making sure to keep his grip casual but not too loose. "Maybe this party was being okay, but we could have being skipping all the unnecessary crapola."  
Instead of commenting on Lovino's language as she occasionally would in jest, she simply rested her head onto his shoulder and hummed a light tune to herself. Content with the situation, as had the Italian.


End file.
